


Southern Nights

by Brightwing27



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightwing27/pseuds/Brightwing27
Summary: "Listen, I'm not great with words but-'' Rocket muttered, hand on the back of his neck. Mantis's smile was one of relief -less creepy than her previous attempts- and she put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Rocket." She said. He looked up at her and her eyes seemed to swallow his. "With me we do not need words." She felt it again, stronger than before; Romantic, sexual love.The one where they're both totally clueless, until they're not.





	Southern Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Romantis needs more love so i'm giving it to ya'll. i don't own shit don't come for me

_"Southern nights,_

_"Have you ever felt a southern night?"_

Peter's walk-man was connected to the intercom as the crew wandered throughout the ship. Drax napped on one of the cockpits chairs, Peter singing along with Glenn Campbell through the bunk hallway, and the girls were chatting among Rocket and Groot, who were working on some kind of contraption. Rocket worked away on the generator of a weapon, occasionally glancing to where Mantis was chatting with Gamora. His eyes fell to her thighs, the subtle curve of her ass, the way her hips seemed so soft underneath the leggings she was wearing-

"I am groot." The teenager remarked from beside him, smirking.

"I am  _ **not**_ staring at her!" Rocket exclaimed, immediately snapping his eyes downward. 

Okay, so maybe he had been staring a little. So what? Space gets lonely every now and then. He tried to focus on the task at hand, pulling apart this damned machine, when Mantis gave a breathy laugh. She bounced for a second, Gamora smiling as the younger woman continued to laugh. "I am groot!" Groot exclaimed again, pointing. "Staring at who?'' Rocket rolled his eyes. Oh great, now Quill was going to start in on this. Peter crouched down next to them, trying to get in on the conversation. "No one, space brains." Rocket grouched. Peter raised an eyebrow, looking towards Gamora and Mantis.

"Back off dude, you know Gamora and I-" Groot cut him off abruptly with a laugh."I am groot!" Peter's eyes widened and he looked at Rocket, a dopey grin on his face. "Never knew you had a thing for bugs, Rocket." Rocket growled at that remark, throwing down the generator he had been working on. "You're an idiot, Quill." He stood up, shoving past Peter and Groot. "I'll be in my bunk, don't bother me unless one a you is dying or worse." Unbeknownst to Rocket, Mantis watched him go, her antenna's glowing brightly. 

 

Mantis had never been one to notice subtle hints, but energy was a different story. The eyes she felt on her as she spoke to Gamora sent confusing but not unwelcome chills down her spine. Gamora's eyes shifted between the two, and she nudged Mantis slightly. "So, Rocket, huh?" Mantis nodded. "Yes, Rocket just walked by-" God, she was clueless. "No, Mantis, I mean you seem to-"

"It appears our bug friend is interested in Rocket." Drax spoke up from behind Gamora, making her jump.

"God, Drax, don't do that!" She exclaimed, holding her chest. At Mantis's curious gaze she composed herself, clearing her throat. "Is that true, Mantis? Do you like Rocket?" Mantis blushed, rubbing her hands together slightly. "Well, I do think he is very funny," Drax laughed at this but Gamora shushed him. "And he's skilled in a lot of traits I'd like to learn." She looked between her two friends as they listened.  "Would you like to learn these things with him?" Mantis nodded excitedly. "Oh yes, that sounds enjoyable!" Drax huffed. "Rocket, enjoyable?" Gamora elbowed him with a frown, then turned to smile at Mantis. "Well, I think that's great. Just speak to him and proposition your help to him, I'm sure he'd appreciate it." She sent a warning look to Drax, who closed his mouth and nodded.

Mantis lit up. "Well, then I guess I'll see what I can do for him now!" She stated, walking towards the bunks. "Oh I'm sure there's a lot you could do for 'im," Peter called after her as he stood beside Drax, flinching when Gamora smacked his arm. She thanked god Mantis wasn't paying attention. 

******************

"Fuckin' blaster, always-"

"Rocket?" 

He froze at the sound of her voice. "Did anyone ever teach ya how to knock, lady? Or do you just barge in on everyone?" Rocket turned just in time to see the gentle woman's smile fall.  _Shit._ He sighed, letting the blaster drop into his lap. "Sorry, ya just snuck up on me." He didn't like seeing Mantis sad, how her eyes turned glossy and her antenna's dropped. He was scrambling, not knowing what to say. "Do you, uh, need somethin'?'' Mantis stood in the doorway, looking back up sheepishly.

"I was wondering if I could help you with this." She pointed at the blaster and the screwdriver on the bedside table. Rocket followed her finger. "Sure, sit down." Mantis sat on the bed next to him, picking up the screwdriver and looking at it with wonder. Rocket watched her twirl it gently in her hands, fingers delicately folding over the harsh metal. 

Rocket didn't know why he was being so nice to her. Usually Mantis mildly annoyed him, but now that Groot was in his teen years she was becoming more tolerable. And besides, he thought. It wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk to. "Okay, so you're gonna wanna take this," he said, gesturing to the screwdriver. "and jam it in here." Mantis looked from the screwdriver to Rocket, taking the blaster from his hands gently. For a brief moment their hands touched, and Mantis's eyes went wide. Their hands yanked away from each other, Mantis clutching the tools to her chest. Rocket was staring at the ground, desperately trying to calm his thoughts. Mantis was cute, that was something he had always thought. But when he had really learned about her, how similar the two were, Rocket couldn't deny the need to be close to another person who felt the way he felt. 

Mantis blushed, opening and closing her mouth, trying to  _think_ , goddamn it. She had harbored this secret crush on Rocket for awhile now. He was unlike anyone she had encountered before, someone whose hidden emotions were  _pure_ and  _light._ What he hid from the others was love, something he was too scared to feel out loud. As she looked at him, Mantis felt that overwhelming sense of longing for him, for someone whose intentions were good even if they didn't come across that way at first. Just as Mantis opened her mouth to speak, Rocket cut her off.

"Listen, I'm not great with words but-'' Rocket muttered, hand on the back of his neck. Mantis's smile was one of relief -less creepy than her previous attempts- and she put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Rocket." She said. He looked up at her and her eyes seemed to swallow his. "With me we do not need words." She felt it again, stronger than before; Romantic, sexual love. 

"I guess-I mean-ah, fuck it." Rocket struggled to get the words out and at the last minute turned to Mantis, his hands coming to her waist, claws digging into the fabric of her shirt, and no sooner are his lips on hers does he decide that he's in this for the long run. Kissing her was, well, nice. She was soft, gentle and unsure of herself. The press of lips was quick, Rocket pulling away first while Mantis slowly opened her eyes, eyelashes fluttering. Rocket thought for sure he fucked up, but then Mantis was smiling softly, bringing her lips back to his in an enthusiastic (though inexperienced) kiss. 

Mantis felt the heat in her lower belly rise at the feeling of Rocket's claws against the bottom of her shirt, tugging gently. "Is it okay if I?" He asked after pulling away for a second. "Yes, I'd like you to undress me." Rocket groaned inwardly at her words, feeling his arousal grow more intense by the minute. The shirt came off quickly, Mantis's pale skin a perfect canvas. She hadn't been wearing anything underneath, and her nipples hardened at the chill in the room. She felt herself blush, but with a sudden spark of confidence, she laid herself out on the bed beneath Rocket, reaching down to pull off her leggings. 

Rocket felt like the wind had been knocked from his chest. 

"I've never done anything like this with anyone before," Mantis said shyly, her voice light. "But I would like to try, with you." 

Rocket smirked, kinda touched that he was going to be her first. "Not sure I'm the best choice, lady, but if you're willin' to give it a shot then how could I say no?" Mantis giggled, reaching up to pull Rocket's face towards hers. "You like this whole kissin' thing, don't you?" he smirked against her lips and she smiled, humming in agreement. She felt his hands come to her breasts, and she felt herself quiver as he tweaked one nipple. Warm, wet kisses were placed down her neck, and Mantis was getting wetter with each one. "I-," she cut herself off with a gasp as Rocket took one of her nipples into his mouth, alternating between sucking and biting. "I have never felt this before." She breathed out, hands resting on the back of his head.

The comment made Rocket smile against her skin, traveling lower, kissing below her bellybutton, and finally to where he knew he'd really make her squirm. Mantis watched transfixed as Rocket made his way down her body, kissing and biting soft bruises into her skin. She was confused for about two seconds until she felt Rockets tongue against her folds, and the whimper she let out was music to his ears. Rocket lifted his head, looking straight into Mantis's eyes. "Have you ever touched yourself here before?" His claws dragged against the outline of her lips, making her whine and whimper. "N-no," She responded, her face a dark red. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm about to make you feel real good." His head ducked down again, licking a long stripe up her slit. 

Mantis keened, white sheets held tightly in her fist. This was a feeling she was not used to; her own pleasure. She felt the slickness of her pussy and Rockets tongue intermingle, and when his lips found her clit she shot forward, gripping Rockets head tightly. "A-ah! Rocket!" He chuckled against her clit, sending shivers down her spine. Her back arched, moans flowing loosely from her lips. The heat in her belly was swelling, and her moans began to reach a higher pitch all the while, louder and louder as Rocket's mouth worked faster and faster.

Rocket was in heaven, the taste of the woman underneath him was sweet and warm, making his head spin. The sounds Mantis was making were even better; soft whimpers to loud moans, all because of  _him_. His tongue swept over her clit again, and the resounding moan made him groan, reaching inside his pants to take out his leaking hard-on. He could tell she was close by the way her pussy clenched against his tongue, and with his other hand he slowly inserted two fingers into her, listening to her sweet breathy gasps. He removed his mouth, much to the disappointment of Mantis, but crooked his fingers upward. Mantis cried out and her head whipped back. "Feel good, sweetheart?" Rocket muttered, the hand on his cock working faster. "You gonna be a good girl and come for me?" Mantis moaned in response. "Yes! Rocket, you're going to make me c-come!" The last word turned to a squeak as Rocket brought his mouth back onto her, sucking her clit with earnest. 

Mantis had never felt such euphoria, from herself or anyone else. The slickness between her thighs grew thicker, and soon she was almost screaming as she came on Rockets face and mouth. Rocket moved upwards, kissing Mantis. She whimpered weakly as she tasted herself on his tongue. As he pulled away, Rocket groaned as he came on Mantis's chest. They laid there panting into each other's mouths, Mantis's fingers stroking Rockets back. She tried to graze around the machinery there, not wanting to hurt him. Rocket took a deep breathe, trying to say something, anything. "So uh, you wanna help me work on equipment more often?" He said with a laugh, even though he knew it was a lame joke. Mantis giggled, bringing her lips to his. "I would like to do everything in the universe with you." 

Rocket's smile faded a bit, shock rendering him speechless. He hadn't been able to trust people easily, give his heart to anyone without fear of them ripping it in two, but with Mantis that fear didn't exist. Something about the way her antennas glowed when she saw him, or the way his chest always felt tight in a good way when she laughed at his dumb jokes made him want to give away everything to her, fear be damned. "Yeah, that can be arranged." Drax's sudden booming laugh broke them from their post-sex haze. Mantis looked at Rocket with wide eyes. "Do you think they heard us?"

"Yes, we did!" Peter yelled from the bunk hallway, followed by the sound of Gamora slapping him across the face. "Okay, uncalled for!" 

Rocket growled, settling against Mantis as she put her arms around him. "I'm gonna get Quill one a these days." Mantis hummed, feeling sleepy. "Then I will help you." She said with a yawn, eyes drooping closed. Rocket smiled, kissing her cheek as she fell asleep. "G'night, Mantis." 

 

_"Southern skies,_

_Have you ever noticed southern skies?"_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
